valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Drum Major/@comment-25500470-20150317224518/@comment-109.146.76.68-20150322015323
Meh, Chad's a deluded and own self-thinking guy who attempts to make it seem like he understands the free player nature well; yet his cashing side bleeds through every time he puts up that facade. In reality, he only really cares for his own opinion, and tries to correct us for having ours when we have perfect reasoning to why we disagree. It's not that we're not letting him have a chance to prove his point but using every method e.g switching what you're saying to match what we're proving for, making up a seemingly perfect battle sequence, arguing back 24/7 on EVERY single post people disagree with you is more than enough.. Nothing wrong with expressing yourself but this had happened on like 3+ other of Chad's posts and if you know you're just going to retaliate and not give other players a chance to give their opinion then you shouldn't have even started or written this Chad. I do love how you seem to make it sound like the "the key to that whole thing- the key to survival is Drum Major. Period." Nah, drum major isn't the only way to survive and get max DMG- I think you just cashed too much or too early in the game that you probably did not not explore the free player world enough, but yet still act as though this card is godly for us all. But really, it's only godly for you (and new players, but I'll write to why you feel it's good in your case), because you have the resources and top buffers/cards that works well with it when we don't. Dunno why you feel that that messed up set-up you wrote up for us is great, because it really isn't- as the whole thing is screwed once Huang Long dies- hence why most teams has 2+ buffers. Plus, Oracle Ascendent cannot deal regular attacks on the FAW when the minions are alive since all the crits are random; some may hit the minion itself and at this point HL didn't even proc according to your sequence so max DMG isn't wen achievable anyway- plus the fact that Oracle has limited proc there is no chance that she can hit again (or did Oracle become unlimited for you? Must be some OP bugged Oracle you have). Either way, the battle sequence you wrote has so many flaws-hence why were all saying that set up is unreliable/horrible. I don't think you were awake properly when you wrote up that battle sequence. Or either, the reason for that unit was because you wanted to create a perfect team: the best defense, the best attack, the best for survival, the best to avoid attacks from the opponent, the ability to still get max dmg and the ability to still get buff and finally, hardly ever lose/die. No such team exists- we will all have a team with flaws, but it's teams like the one you written that has even more flaws, weaker teams and needs serious rearranging.